1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter, and more particularly to a filter for a water tank, especially for an aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filter is generally provided in an aquarium for filtering out dirt and impurities. However, most of the filters which are available at present can not operate effectively.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional filters.